Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Biggest Party Video Ever!
Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends - Biggest Party Video Ever! is a UK VHS release by VCI on 23rd March 1998. It features twenty episodes of the "Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends" T.V. series - featuring four Season 1 episodes and four Season 2 episodes narrated by Ringo Starr, as well as eight Season 3 episodes and four Season 4 episodes narrated by Michael Angelis. Description Join in the fun with Thomas and his Friends. Over 100 Minutes! Come and Join the Party! It's party time with Thomas the Tank Engine, who has gathered together his favourite stories featuring all his friends from the Island of Sodor. Join Percy, James, Henry and Gordon, and all the other characters in nearly 2 hours of fun in 20 action-packed episodes which make this the biggest and best Thomas collection ever. You can also pull out and keep your FREE Really Useful Party Poster which is packed with great ideas and activities to make your party go with a bang! The Fat Controller's letter (UK) My Dear Friends, Welcome to "Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends' Biggest Party Video Ever!". As a Distinguished Gentleman of Sodor Railways, it has been my privilege to prepare this Really Useful collection of stories featuring Thomas, Percy, James and other members of my engine family. Celebrations are often the order of the day on this beautiful Island, and I always look forward to such rejoicings, particularly the mouth-watering party food prepared by Mrs. Kyndley and capers thought up by my Drivers. 'Pon my soul, perhaps you would like to hear about some of these first class recipes, party games and decoration ideas? Then look no further than the Really Useful Party Poster, attacted to the video sleeve inside. So don't be as miserable as a steam engine rusting in a scrap yard - come join the fun with Thomas and his Friends! With best wheeeeeeshes from all at Sodor Railways. Sir Topham Hatt, The Fat Controller Episode Info # Percy, James and the Fruitful Day - James and Percy boast and bicker until Percy ends up in a very sticky predicament indeed. # Tender Engines - Gordon is envious of a two-tender engine and Henry finds out that one tender each is best for the big engines. # All at Sea - When the Island of Sodor Regatta is held, Duck wishes he could sail away to faraway lands like the boats on the water. It takes an important journey to make him really proud of his wheels again. # Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party - Edward and Trevor might be old, but they are Really Useful. Their contribution to the vicar's garden party makes everything a success. # Buzz, Buzz - James boasts about his bravery, but when a swarm of bees start buzzing around him he wishes they would get back to making honey and leave him to make steam! # No Joke for James - James plays a trick on Gordon, which gets him into trouble. He soon learns that an engine doesn't have to pull coaches to be useful. # Henry's Forest - Henry's favourite place on the Island of Sodor is the forest. He is very sad when a storm damages the trees, but Terence and Trevor soon come to the rescue. # The Trouble with Mud - When Gordon gets splashed with mud, he refuses to be cleaned and is ordered to pull some trucks. He soon learns that having a good wash-down is essential to every engine. # Dirty Work - Diesel is sulking and decides to make trouble between Duck and the other engines. # Duck Takes Charge - Percy is pleased when a new engine called Duck arrives. The big engines decide to have some fun and cause a disturbance. # Percy and the Signal - Percy is enjoying playing tricks on the big engines but Gordon and James plan to get the little green engine in trouble. # Saved from Scrap - Trevor the Traction Engine has always worked hard, but he is feeling old fashioned and unwanted. Edward finds a way to make him useful again. # Coal - For all his size and his shiny green coat, Henry has always been a rather delicate engine. The Fat Controller decides to put things right. # Trouble in the Shed - The big engines go on strike the Fat Controller decides to leave them to sulk and a new engine arrives in the yard, Percy the Little Green Saddle Tank Engine. # Tenders and Turntables - Sometimes things get very busy in the yard and the Fat Controller has to ask the big engines to do the shunting. They don't like it and decide to take action. # Rusty to the Rescue - In the Springtime, Rusty the Little Diesel Engine loves working on the line in a special valley far, far away. The Manager of the line needs another engine to help. Rusty decides to help and with advice from Oliver, the little diesel sets off to the other railway where only brave diesels dare to go. # A Bad Day for Sir Handel - Skarloey and Rheneas are tried old engines who work very hard on their own on the line. Sir Handel and Peter Sam are brought in to help them but Sir Handel's bad temper gets him into trouble with the Fat Controller. # Toad Stands By - Oliver is nervous of trucks ever since his accident with the turntable well. The trucks know this and tease Oliver all the time, but Toad and Oliver have a plan that will teach the trucks a lesson once and for all. # Trucks - Sir Handel didn't like working at the mine, he didn't like the trucks and they didn't like him. He tricked Peter Sam into doing all his work, but things don't turn out the way Sir Handel expected. # Dirty Objects - James the Red Engine learns that it isn't wise to speak rudely to the other engines. You'll never know what will happen next. Episodes # Percy, James and the Fruitful Day # Tender Engines # All At Sea # Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party # Buzz Buzz # No Joke for James # Henry's Forest # The Trouble with Mud # Dirty Work # Duck Takes Charge # Percy and the Signal # Saved from Scrap # Coal # Trouble in the Shed # Tenders and Turntables # Rusty to the Rescue # A Bad Day for Sir Handel # Toad Stands By # Trucks # Dirty Objects Credits Individual episodes previously released in different packaging Film: © Britt Allcroft (Thomas) Limited 1984, 1986, 1991, 1992, 1993, 1994, 1995, 1997, 1998. Photographic Stills: © Britt Allcroft (Thomas) Limited 1998. Television stories written by Britt Allcroft & David Mitton Music & Songs Composed by Mike O'Donnell & Junior Campbell Director: David Mitton • Producer: Britt Allcroft Storytellers: Ringo Starr & Michael Angelis Britt Allcroft's Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, Based on The Railway Series by the Rev. W. Awdry THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE & FRIENDS is a trademark of Britt Allcroft Inc in the U.S.A., Alaska, Mexico, Canada and of Britt Allcroft (Thomas) Limited in the rest of the world. All publishing and underlying copyright worldwide WH Books Limited. The BRITT ALLCROFT COMPANY Logo is a Trademark of The Britt Allcroft Company Limited. Copyright VCI, 72-74 Dean Street, London, W1V 5HB A member of the VCI plc Group www.vci.co.uk Trailers and info The VCI children's trailer from 1997 with clips of "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Fourways Farm", "Sooty", "Christmas Teddy Bear Sing-Along", "Tots Video", and "The BFG" (the 'New for 97' overview is cut.) Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:UK VHS Releases Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:BBFC Uc Category:VHS Videos was released on Monday, 23rd March 1998